Finding Home
by RGW317
Summary: Gemma never worried about the identity of her father. It had always just been Gemma and her mom, travelling the world, together. However, when the unexpected death of her mother reveals not just the name of her father, but the fact that of all the people they knew her mother choose to leave Gemma to him, Lucas Scott. Join Gemma Archer as she starts her new life in Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm a nice person. _I thought to myself, as I wiped yet another tear away from my face. _Why was this happening to me? _I wanted to scream. I glanced at my pocket book that was sticking out of my carry on. The old photo I always kept of my mother and I, in front of our apartment in Paris was poking out slightly. The tears came harder now, and I could no longer hold them back. They slipped down my cheeks as I tried to control the volume of my sobs. Out of all the people in the world my mother chose to leave me to my father, a man I had never met, and lived literally across the globe. My grandparents fought to keep me in Paris, but my mother's will was rock solid, no family lawyer could find a loop hole.

I'm not saying that my father was a terrible man, I mean I don't know him; and up until a few days ago, he didn't know about me either. However, the thought of having to leave the only life I've ever known in Europe, right after the death of my mother didn't exactly make me want to get to know him. Maybe if he lived in some decent, moderately known city, like Nashville or Maine, I could actually accept this move. But no, he lived in the middle of nowhere, in a tiny town in South Carolina, called Tree Hill. For someone who's spent their entire life moving from one incredible European city to the next, Tree Hill doesn't exactly excite me.

"Miss," One of the flight attendants cut in to my thoughts, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said quickly, wiping away my tears. "It's just this movie," I said, gesturing to the small tv screen in front of me, "It's a killer." She gave me a knowing smile, patted my arm then walked away. "Bimbo," I mumbled under my breath. _Shit, I need to stop. _I tend to get very bitchy, I guess it was the French in me, when I was emotional my words could cut like knives. I thought back to my father for a second, Lucas Scott. I'd received an email from him a few days ago, detailing me on his life, and what I would expect upon my arrival. Apparently he was a writer, and he had a wife and a little girl. He'd also sent a picture with the email, I didn't stare at it long, the thought of meeting him made me nauseous.

I'd only ever asked my mother about him once, and the only thing she said was that he was a kind man. To everyone's astonishment (and by that I mean my family, therapists, and friends) I never cared about my father, or lack thereof. I'd always just had the mentality that if he was supposed to be in my life, he would be. My life had always been great without him, my mother was a journalist for a travel magazine, so we got live in some pretty amazing places while she was writing her pieces. That's how it had always been, just me and my mom.

"Passengers, we are about to land. Please buckle your seatbelts and collect your things." The pilot said over the intercom.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in the middle of the airport completely lost, and on the verge of a breakdown. He was late, ten minutes late, but still. How was I supposed to trust someone who can't even pick me up at the airport on time? Nervously I pulled my dark brown hair into a braid, surveying the tiny airport.

"Gemma?" There he was, standing right behind me. I tried to speak, but my jaw felt glued together. The resemblance was there, I had his eyes, his face shape, and I'm guessing I contracted my height from him as well. "Wow," he smiled, "I would say you look just like your mother, but-"

"You're late." I said, cutting him off.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I came as fast as I could. You see, I'm a coach at Tree Hill High, and-"

"I know," I cut him off again. We stared at each other for a few moments, it wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Sorry," I sighed, "I just, I didn't get any sleep on the flight."

"It's alright, this is scary, I know," He said softly, grabbing my suit case. He motioned me to follow him to the car. I wanted to ask him question, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to speak. For the first time in my life I wanted to know about him, know about him and my mom, and know about who I was. The thoughts shook me, and thankfully Lucas didn't instigate any conversation.

Once we arrived at his home in Tree Hill, I was truly surprised at how charming the little town looked, small but charming. He grabbed my suitcases from the trunk, and led me into the house. "We recently had it redone, added on a guest bedroom, and on suite," He smiled. He seemed like a really positive man, it was actually quite refreshing. The men in France were often rude, and harsh, they thought children should be seen and not heard. He showed me to my room, it was painted a light pink, with white bedding and white furniture. "Peyton went a little crazy," he chuckled, "she wanted it to look Parisian for you."

"It's great," I smiled, running my hand along the white desk. He placed my suit cases by the bed, then turned to face me.

"I bet you're exhausted, you should get some rest. Peyton took Sawyer to the park so they should be back soon, and then you guys can finally meet. Tomorrow we have a meeting at the high school about your enrollment. Then if you want, I could introduce you to some students, or show you around Tree Hill. There's a lot to do around here, believe it or not."

"That sounds nice," I said quietly, "Um, I think I will sleep for a bit, if you don't mind."

"No, go ahead," He said heading for the door, "Oh, um, Gemma?"

"Oui?" I laughed, I hadn't used my French since boarding the plane, "sorry, yes?"

"I know that this transition will be hard, but I just want you to know, I'm here, and I care." With that, he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the feeling of hot air hitting my cheek. Groggily, I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself up. It took a few moments for the room to come into focus, and I looked down to find a bright eyed, blonde child staring at me. We stared at each other for a moment, before a smile appeared on her lips. "Emma," she said triumphantly. I grinned, Sawyer said she preferred Emma over Gemma, so last night at dinner she kept calling me Emma. "Good morning," I laughed, giving her a little wave. The memory of dinner was hazy, but I did recall how sweet both Peyton and Sawyer were. It was surprising, actually. You would think that the wife of my father would feel a bit uncomfortable around his Parisian love child, but she was refreshingly warm, and welcoming.

"Sawyer, you little sneak!" Peyton said, appearing in the doorway. "Sorry Gemma," she laughed, grabbing Sawyer's hand, "breakfast is ready, if you're up for it."

"That sounds nice," I smiled, "I think I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"Alright, well Lucas is at work right now, and you're meeting isn't until eleven, so I'll just take you to the school after dropping Sawyer off at school. Sound good?"

"Yeah," I said, getting out of bed, and pulling my silk robe around my shoulders. After Sawyer and Peyton left, I headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I stepped in and sighed as I slid down the wall, letting the warm water splash my face. I couldn't deny that I was nervous. I was no stranger to new schools, but one thing I'm pretty sure no one got used to was being the new kid. The awkward first few weeks where you know absolutely no one, and you're only option is to either eat alone in the bathroom or force yourself to try and socialize.

When I finished up in the shower, I then went to take a look at my new closet. I had finished unpacking last night, so I was pretty happy I didn't have to scrounge through a suit case when I was in a hurry. Browsing for a few minutes, I finally decided on a long-sleeved striped shirt, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and some tan booties. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I brushed on some makeup before giving my outfit one last look.

I wished I could say I looked like my mom, but it was apparent that I shared more of Lucas's traits than hers. It made me almost wish I didn't, I wanted her light brown eyes, and petite build. I wanted something more of her than just my chocolate brown hair and olive complexion. I felt tears start to form in the corners of my eyes, and I quickly pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I met up with Peyton in the kitchen, she was throwing some dishes in the dishwasher. I studied her for a second, she seemed so nice and approachable, just like Lucas. I guess that made them a fitting match.

"Oh wow," Peyton said, looking up from the dishes, "I love that outfit."

"Thanks," I smiled, grabbing a piece of toast. "My mom gave the boots to me for my birthday. They were in the window of this little boutique right off Montmartre, and I would always rave about them." I laughed at the memory. "I was going to buy them for myself originally, but my mom beat me to it."

"That's really sweet," Peyton said, giving me a small smile, "so, you ready to go?"

"Yup," I said, adjusting my leather messenger bag, "ready as I'll ever be."

Tree Hill High was small and charming, just like the town. As I followed Lucas down the hallways, he went on about when he used to be a student. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help but tune him out as I studied the lockers, and classrooms. I peered into a window of what looked like a science lab, all the students were faced away from me, towards the front of the lab. It took me a few moments to realize someone was starting. A tall boy with honey brown hair, and eyes to match, smiled at me. He gave me a quick wink before turning away, to what looked like a lively class discussion. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile, he was attractive, in an all-american kind of way.

"Gemma." Lucas called, I turned to find him holding open a door to what looked like the counselors office. I jogged to catch up with him. The office was painted a burnt orange, and smelled like a cinnamon bun. Behind the large desk was a small redheaded woman, with rosy cheeks and big framed glasses. She looked up at me warmly, "You must be Gemma," she said. She motioned for us to take a seat. I noticed that her name tag read Mrs. Merriweather. It seemed appropriate judging from her office and appearance, she looked like a very cheerful lady. I was beginning to think everyone in Tree Hill seemed cheerful, almost like they were under some type of spell.

"I have your schedule and everything right here," she handed me a large yellow envelope. I opened it up and surveyed my classes, as Lucas and the counselor carried on a conversation. _Physics, Chemistry, English II, World History, French III, all the usual suspects. _I thought to myself.

"Gemma, sweetheart, your father and I think it would be best if you went ahead and started your day today. Considering we're in the middle of the year, and you need to get up to speed on our curriculum." Mrs. Merriweather said.

I looked up a little worried. _Start already? I can't I don't know anyone yet, and I'll be all alone. _"You don't have to," Lucas said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's understandable if you don't want to."

"No," I sighed, "I should get started, you're right."

"Well alright then, you'll start your classes after lunch," Mrs. Merriweather said.

After the meeting Lucas and I grabbed lunch at Karen's café. Which, interestingly enough, I found out was previously owned by his mother, my grandmother. Now it was run by Lucas's friends Haley Scott, who was apparently my aunt, and Brooke Davis. I started to clear my table after I finished my sandwich, the lunch with Lucas had been terribly uncomfortable. We had nothing to talk about except for my schedule, the weather and…well that was it. The ride back was almost as awkward until we found a middle ground, sports.

"So do you play any sports?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Football, I've played since I was seven."

He gawked at me for a second. "Oh," I laughed, "not American football, I think over here you guys call it soccer!"

He laughed too, looking away a bit embarrassed. "Right, I knew that," he said giving me a wink. I couldn't help but smile. Our conversation was short lived, because we had finally pulled into the parking lot. "Hey Gem," he said, as I was getting out of the car. The nickname took me a little by surprise but I didn't mind it, it was nice to hear it again.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about making friends too much, you'll fit right in, I'm sure." And with that, he drove off to the gym parking lot. Leaving me there, a bit stunned, but feeling better about this move than I ever did before.


	3. Chapter 3

The first class I had after lunch was English II. It was located in room 206, which seems like a pretty easy number to navigate. It was either nerves or I was just now discovering how terrible my sense of direction was, but it could not find that classroom to save my life. "Hey there," came a voice from behind me. I turned to find the boy I saw earlier in the classroom.

"Hi," I replied, a little coolly.

"You look lost," he smiled, "where's your class?"

I handed him the schedule, he studied it for a moment then handed it back. "Well, well, well, Miss Archer, we're in the same room. I'm Mather, by the way."

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow. He was _really_ attractive.

"Allow me," he said, offering his arm.

"Tempting," I smirked, "but I think I'll just follow you there."

Mather smiled, "fair enough." We walked down the hall together, and he directed me to room 206. I was about to take a seat next to Mather, when the teacher stopped me. "Hi," she smiled brightly, "I'm Haley, or well in here I'm Mrs. Scott, but outside I'm Haley." _Oh, wonderful, another cheery person. _Not that being cheery wasn't nice, it was just starting to get a bit overwhelming.

"Yeah, Lucas told me about you," I replied, "I'm really excited to be in your class."

She grinned, "I'm excited too, feel free to come by my classroom whenever you need something, ok?"

"Alright," I said, as I took the seat next to Mather. I pulled out a note book, and some pens from my bag. I was in the middle of writing down the notes that had been placed on the board when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and faced a very pretty redhead. "Hi," she whispered, trying not to disrupt the sudden silence that had taken over English II. "I'm Lennie."

"Lennie?" I asked, without thinking. She didn't look like a Lennie, she seemed more buttoned up, and proper. Like a Carol, or Margaret.

"Short for Leonora," she giggled, unfazed. "I wished people would have just gone with Nora, but hey, you can't choose your own nickname. And I've had this one since kindergarten."

"Oh," I smiled, her enthusiasm was a little infectious. "I'm Gem-."

"Gemma Archer." She finished triumphantly. "I know, you're all the school can talk about."

Blushing, I gave her another half smiled, and started to turn away. I didn't like being noticed. However, it was an act I was subjected to often. I know it sounds conceited, but I guess I'm not exactly bad looking? I've always been tall, with an athletic build and permanently tan skin. My hair catches everyone's attention because it's long and wavy, and honestly I'm not sure I deserve such nice hair. I certainly don't do anything to it other than the good ole' lather, rinse and repeat. But my eyes, I think that's what gets me into so much trouble. They're blue. Just plain old blue, at least to me. My mother raved about them, though, and so does everyone else.

"Ils sont bleus comme la mer!" She would say, while cupping my cheeks and studying them. _They are as blue as the sea! _

I'm a firm believer in looks are deceiving. People glance at me and all they think is probably: Wow, she's a pretty girl. They don't, however, dare to think: Wow she looks like a kind girl, or wow she seems like a smart girl. Not like they did when they would see my mother. She was beautiful in ways I could never be. With her aristocratic nose, and wise smile, she looked like a woman who knew more than you could possibly guess. She was witty, and intelligent, and wonderful. People wanted to know her because of her personality, not because they simply thought she was pretty.

"We hardly get foreigners here," Lennie whispered again, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Well Karen Roe is with this guy from New Zealand, that's about it, but I guess you already knew that."

I nodded, still straining my neck to try and take notes. "Oh you don't really have to do that," Lennie giggled. "Mrs. Scott doesn't actually check, and besides, she always puts them on the school website after every class."

I dropped my pen, relieved, because it was a lot of notes, and my hand was starting to cramp up. "Thanks," I replied, turning back to face her.

"So do you have plans after school?" She asked, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"No, not really."

"Great, a few of the girls are going shopping for the homecoming dance, you want to come?"

"Really?" I asked, I couldn't believe my luck. It used to take me weeks to make friends, suddenly it was like I didn't even have to try.

"Duh." Lennie popped a stick of gum in her mouth, and offered one to me. "How else are we going to introduce you to Tree Hill society?" She gave me a wink right before reaching into her bag for whatever book we were studying. Hailey seemed to have started class, but I couldn't really pay attention. I was still getting over the high of making friends.

"Oh, let's stop in here for a bit!" Lennie said, looping her arm with mine.

"What are you going to find in Baker Men?" Piper Horton asked, tossing a sheet of pale blonde hair over her skinny shoulder. When Lennie had invited me to go shopping, I'd assumed the other girls she spoke of had known, and were ok with it. They hadn't, yet they were ok with it, well, at least most of them were ok with it. 'Most of them' not being Piper Horton.

"Not for me, silly," Lennie replied, "for Jamie, it's our anniversary in a week."

"Oh how could we forget!" Delia Newman trilled. "The married couple's fifth anniversary." Lennie was dating Jamie Scott, who is Hailey's son, who is also, by default my cousin. Whom I have yet to meet. As we all entered Baker Men, and started to browse, I found myself in the middle of a section exclusively for ties. I grabbed a royal blue one, and fingered the fabric. _Lucas might like this,_ I thought, _it would be a nice gift. _Suddenly there was a crash to the left of me, I whirled around to see a woman staring at me. She looked vaguely familiar, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a strong jaw. I swear I'd seen her before, but not in America.

"My god," She said, striding over to me. Before I knew what to do, she took my chin in her hand and was tilting my face from left to right. "Lâchez, S'il vous plait," I said warily, stumbling back. _Let go please. _

She smiled, "sûrement." _Certainly. _

I gawked at her. "You speak french?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes indeed," She laughed, "Gemma."

"Wait a second, how do _you_ know my name too?" I glanced over at the others, Lennie and Delia were trying to hide a smile. While Piper stood to the side, her lips spread into a grim, flat line.

"I'm Brooke Davis," the woman replied, "and I'd know those eyes anywhere."

Then it all clicked. "Brooke Davis," I repeated, "_the _Brooke Davis, from Hoes over Bros?" She nodded, and reached out for my chin again. This time I didn't step away. "I have all of your swimsuits from your last show in Paris," I said quickly, "my mom loved your collections."

"Did she?" Brooke grinned warmly, "I bet she looked great in them, assuming you take after her."

I looked away, and felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "I don't," I said, a little coolly, "well at least not as much as I take after Luc-,"

"Oh Lucas," she sighed, "he can't make ugly children to save his life."

I looked back up at her, and for the first time in a while, I laughed. An honest laugh, not just one that you use in conversation. This was a laugh from something funny, and it was needed desperately.

"We were very close friends, your father and I, still are."

"Yes, very close friends," Lennie giggled, appearing beside me. Brooke shot her a devilish grin, "just what are you girls up to today, Lennie Vreeland?"

"Homecoming stuff, mostly." Piper yawned, from the other side of the room. If Brooke heard her she didn't let on, and I felt a little bit smug knowing I wasn't the only one who thought Piper was a bitch. Brooke fingered the end of the tie in my hands, "Matches your eyes," she replied, knowingly.

I looked down, "Yeah I thought it would be a nice gift."

"Take it," she said, yanking off the price tag, "It's yours."

"What? No I couldn't." I tried handing it back to her.

"Yes you can," she said stubbornly, "I'm Brooke Davis and I say you can."

"Thanks," I laughed.

"We better get going," Lennie tugged on my arm, "do you still need a ride?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," I said, while putting the tie in my bag. I turned back to Brooke, still a bit dazed that I had just met her. "Thank you for the tie," I said, "it was really nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Gemma," she chuckled, "I'll see you tonight, right? Dinner at Hailey's?"

"Oh right," I smiled, "yes, Lucas mentioned that he had dinner every Friday with his family."

"That's what we all are," she grinned, "family."

Lennie, Delia, Piper, and I all started to file out as we waved goodbye to Brooke.


	4. Chapter 4

Hailey's house was huge. However, unlike most mansions, it was comfortable, lived in. The walls were painted warm, neutral colors, of tan and light green. The same went for the furniture, it was cozy. I found myself marveling at a family photo of the Scott's together on a basketball court. They were all grinning, in matching red Christmas jumpers.

"Don't let the smiles fool you, those sweaters were _hell_," I whirled around to find a guy behind me. No, not any guy, he was familiar. With light brown hair, and light green eyes.

"Jamie?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"In the flesh." He grinned. So this was him, my older cousin. I could see why Lennie liked him, he was handsome, and older. If I remembered correctly, he was in his first year of college in Charleston. "And you must be Gemma, how are you liking Tree Hill?"

"It's nice," I smiled politely.

"You'll learn to love it," he said, "We're a family here in Tree Hill."

"So I've heard." I replied, suddenly I felt someone's small hands wrap around my wrist.

"Hey you two," Lennie beamed, she moved away from me and kissed Jamie on the cheek. She looked stunning, her red hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she had on a navy blue sweater dress, with black tights and booties. I looked down at my burgundy colored peasant top, and True Religion jeans, self-consciously wrapping my arms around myself. I was going to have to do some research on southern belle style.

"Lennie, what are you," I stopped, "right, family dinner almost forgot." She chuckled and gave me a warm smile. "You're catching on." Excusing myself, I made my way over to my father, who was standing by the kitchen counter with Brooke. They must have not noticed me, because their heads were bent, and their voices hushed.

"I-I almost lost it today," Brooke said, she sounded like she was crying.

"I know, every day I get closer and closer to slipping up." Lucas sighed, "I want to tell her Brooke, but I just don't know where that will leave me and Peyton. I have Sawyer to think about, too."

"Well what do you think this is doing to me?" Brooke gasped, "Seeing her today in my shop, I've dreamed of that moment every night for sixteen years."

A loud bang broke up the conversation, and both of their heads whipped around. "Shit," I whispered, as I stepped away from the potted plant I'd almost knocked over. When Brooke noticed me her eyes widened for a second, but she composed herself and gave me a grin. Shaking off the grim expression he had before, Lucas walked over to me and threw an arm around my shoulder.  
>"There she is," he said warmly, "the guest of honor." They must have thought I hadn't heard anything, and for the moment I was thankful. That conversation was odd, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to know the whole story behind it. Or if I really wanted to.<p>

During dinner, I couldn't help glancing back and forth between Brooke and Lucas. What did she mean about the girl in her shop? It couldn't have been me, Lucas hadn't even known I'd existed until a month ago, my mother never told him. She couldn't have meant Lennie, Delia, or Piper, she'd known them their whole lives. So if it was me, then why? What was I to her, other than her good friend's daughter? Then I remembered something Lennie had said earlier in Baker Man.

"Lennie," I whispered, she was seated next to me. "What did you mean when you said that Brooke and Lucas were close friends?"

"You don't know?" She giggled, "They used to date in high school, and it was like a big love triangle between them and Peyton. It's in his book." I looked away, feeling a bit uneasy.

The next day I found myself sitting on a park bench on the river court. Lucas had showed it to me the day I arrived, and I figured I might as well check it out. I had spent all of last night reading Lucas's book, trying to figure things out. The river court almost felt like a part of me, my history, I guess.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here," I turned to see Mather walking towards me, a basketball in hand. He looked adorable in a light blue tee, and basketball shorts. "Likewise," I smiled.

"You play?" He said, gesturing to the ball.

"A little," I smiled, pushing myself up, "first person to get ten wins."

"You're on," he grinned.

One hour, and three games later, Mather and laid back on the cold cement. Breathing heavy, and smiling. "Two out of three," He laughed, "you are your father's daughter."Something inside me twisted with those words. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, Archer, what's wrong?" Mather asked, pushing himself up with his elbow and leaning towards me. He placed his warm hand on my arm.

"I just," I sputtered, "I just don't know whose daughter I am anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, I didn't mean to ruin you day with me crying like a basket case." I tried to laugh, as I pushed myself up but it came out as more of a choked whimper. Mather grabbed my arm, and pulled me to him. I tried to squirm away, but he didn't let go.

"You can tell me," he said, "I know what it's like to have no one to talk to, and I'm telling you that I'll be your one. I will listen." I looked up into his brown eyes, they were so sincere. So I broke down, right there on the river court in Mather's arms. I told him about how much I missed France, about how scared I was about having a new family. About the conversation I overheard between Brooke and Lucas. He didn't stop me, he just nodded, and hugged me when I started to cry.

"I mean, I guess it could be possible," he finally said, after I had finished. "Brooke and Lucas had been together after high school, she could have had you then."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" I asked, "For thinking Brooke Davis might be my birth mother?"

"Of course not, honestly, I couldn't see why not. You look just like Lucas and Brooke, you're like the perfect mix."

Pulling my knees to my chest, I heaved a sigh. "So do you think I should talk to her?"

"Yeah, you owe it to yourself, Gemma. And as soon as you do, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"What?" I said, turning to look at him. Mather was grinning, "you heard me, I'm taking you out to dinner, Archer."

"You called me Gemma," I laughed.

"C'mon, Archer, you need a ride home?" Mather asked, pushing himself up and offering his hand.

"Yeah," I said, taking his hand, "but can you drop me off at town square, there is someone I need to talk to."


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke was standing at the counter in Baker Man. Her brown hair was pulled into a low chignon, and she was dressed in a lace, cream colored maxi dress. Slowly, I started to walk up to her, my subconscious telling me to turn around with every step. If I go through with this, it means that my suspicions could turn out to be true. That my mom might not really be my mom, and this stranger before me is.

"Brooke?" I breathed.

"Oh, hey Gem," She said, looking up from her sketchpad, "what's up?"

"I-I need to talk to you."

She gave me a quizzical look. "Alright," she smiled, "here just let me lock up, and we'll go get a coffee at Karen's café."

When we were finally seated in a booth across the street, I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "So I have something I need to ask you," my voice shook.

"Okay?" She laughed, "What's wrong? You're acting funny? Do you need help with a cyber-stalker? Because I've had experience with them, and Peyton and I can kick some cyber ass so all you have to do is tell us and-"

"No, no it's not a cyber-stalker." I assured her, my heart cracked a little with the thought of Peyton.

"Then what is it kid?" She said, softer now. "You're freaking me out."

I looked into her eyes and for a moment all I wanted to do was turn around and run out of Karen's Café. What if she denied it? What if she didn't want to be my mother? I didn't want to leave here feeling like an idiot, so I decided to take a different route, and see if I could get it out of her without me having to admit it.

"I know." I said simply, trying to put on a stern face.

Brooke's smile dropped, and she paled. "Know what?" She whispered.

"About you," I pushed, not sure of what to say next, "and Lucas… and me."

"He told you?" She asked, her eyes were starting to water.

"No," I looked down, "I figured it out on my own."

"I don't know what to say." She whimpered, putting her face in her hands. "I've wanted to tell you for so long Gemma, really I have. But you have to understand, your mother was ready for you, I- I was just a kid, and so was Lucas. I mean, we were all the same age, but your mother wanted a family, and she was prepared to give that to you. She was a really good friend to me, your mom."

"So it's true!" I hissed, pushing myself up, I tore for the exit.

"Gemma wait!" Brooke cried, running after me. I stumbled onto the street, and ran. It was true, and now I couldn't go back. "Gemma, please!" Brooke caught up to me, and grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop.

"Just hear me out, ok?" She said, placing both of her hands on my shoulders. I was shaking, and I couldn't look at her without bursting into tears. "I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for your father to tell Peyton. And I realize now, that wasn't fair to you, if anyone had the right to know first it was you. I know I said I wasn't ready then Gemma, but…," tears started to run down her cheeks, "but I am now."

"Ready for what?" I wailed, "Ready to tell the entire town who I really am?"

"No, not just that. I'm ready to be your mom, Gemma, the mom you deserve. I mean it, you could move in with me, if you want. I'll give you anything you want Gemma, just say yes."

"You," I said, pointing my finger in her face, "are not my mom, and never will be."

Peyton cried. Brooke must have called Lucas and demanded he tell Peyton. It was midnight, when I felt something tugging the covers on my bed. Groggily I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes.

"Emma?" Came a small whimper.

"Sawyer? What are you doing up?" I pulled the little blonde up onto my bed, and set her down next to me.

She wrapped her tiny arms around me. "Why is mommy so sad?"

"I – I'm not sure," I said slowly. I felt so guilty, Peyton wouldn't be crying right now if it weren't for me freaking out at Brooke.

"I don't like it when mommy cries." Sawyer whispered.

"Neither do I." I said softly, I hugged Sawyer closer to me. This whole situation might thoroughly suck, but at least I got a baby sister out of it, and, well, I've got Mather too. "Why don't you just sit tight," I told her as I slid out of bed, "I'll be right back."

I marched into the living room where Lucas was asleep on the couch. "Get up," I said, pushing him.

"Gemma?" He asked, sleepily. "What's wrong?" He reached out for me and I stepped away.

"Don't," I said sternly, "I'm not just mad at Brooke, ok? You're just as much to blame. But I care about Peyton, and Sawyer, and I don't want them to be miserable because of me."

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault."

"I want you to call Brooke in the morning and tell her that I want to move in with her, and then I want you to fix things with Peyton." I started to head back to my bedroom.

"Gemma, no. This is your home, you don't have to leave." He said to my back.

"You're right," I replied, "I don't have to, I want to."


	6. Chapter 6

"And this is your room," Brooke explained, leading me into the bedroom in the hall past the stairs. It had tall ceilings, a large queen size bed near the window, a desk with a new laptop on it, and the biggest closet I've ever seen. "If you're not doing anything today, I thought we could drive to Charleston and go buy some new bedding, maybe pick out some new wallpaper?"

"I have plans," I mumbled, brushing past her. I set my suitcase next to the bed, and started to unpack.

"Oh, ok, well do you want to go get breakfast? I'm sure you haven't tried everything on the menu at Karen's and I know you'll just love their French toast." She chuckled.

"Aren't you, like, married?" I asked, when I'd arrived I'd only noticed her car, and from what I could gather no one else lived here except for her.

"Oh," she said, looking down. "Um no, I was engaged to this guy Julian, but we just didn't work out." She blushed, and started to walk around the room. I felt a little bad for being such a bitch to her, but I was still mad about the secret.

"Maybe," I took a deep breath, "maybe we can go to Charleston tomorrow?"

"Of course," she beamed, "we'll make a day of it." She stepped closer, and brought her arms up to hug me. I ducked my head, and quickly moved to the other side of the room. Grabbing my purse, and slipping on my flats.

"I have to go, I'm going over to Lennie's house for a project." I started for the door.

"Oh ok," Brooke said coming up behind me, "just call me when you're ready to come home." We both stopped. _Home._ This was my home now, and the word made us both speechless for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'll call you. Bye." I stepped out the front door and made my way to Lennie's house. I was half way there when a cobalt blue mustang pulled up next to me.

"Archer, what are you doing walking the streets all alone?" Mather asked, rolling down his window and showing off that movie-star grin. "It's dangerous out here."

"Hmm, last time I checked this was Tree Hill not the Bronx. Besides, I'm just heading to Lennie's place," I laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not letting a lady walk alone, get in." He stepped out of the car, and opened the passenger door for me. I gawked at him, was he serious? Was this whole southern gentleman thing an act? I'd had experience with boys, but not with boys like this. Well, not with boys who made me feel like _this. _Like I was special and worthy of opening car doors for, and that I wasn't crazy or over-emotional when I cried. I liked Mather, I liked him a lot. He was pretty much the only thing keeping me sane right now, him, Lennie, and Sawyer. They were the only ones I had room in my heart to love these days.

I slid into the passenger seat. When we got back on the road, Mather reached over and grabbed my hand. "So how are you?" He asked, "How is living at casa Davis?"

"It's like living in a bed and breakfast," I chuckled, "The house is spectacular."

"But what about you, Gem? Where are you at?"

I smiled, he knew I wasn't alright. "She's trying really hard," I sighed, letting my head fall back onto the seat, "Brooke wants to be my mother and I want to let her. I just can't shake the feeling that if I do, everything will go wrong. Or that I might be losing my mom all together."

"You'll always have your mom with you, Gemma." Mather said, taking a right on Lennie's street. "But maybe that's why Brooke is trying so hard, she knows she can't replace the last 16 years you had with your mom. She can only focus on being a good mother to you now."

"You're a walking self-help book, Mather Kent." I said, squeezing his hand.

"That's what happens when your parent's are the town therapists." He laughed, pulling into Lennie's driveway. The Vreeland's were your picture perfect family. With a large colonial mansion, white picket fence, and their golden retriever, Jayce. I loved coming over mostly because it felt like a vacation. It was what a family should look like.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled, reaching over to open the car door. Right before I stepped out of the car, Mather grabbed my hand and pulled me back in. He put his palm up to my cheek, and then pulled my face to his. The kiss started out slow and gentle, then it became more heated, and I had to remind myself that I was in the Vreeland's driveway.

"You're welcome." He winked, when we finally pulled apart. "Call you tomorrow?" I gave him a smile, as I forced myself out of the car.

Lennie met me at the door, a huge grin on her face. "That was so hot."

"You saw?" I whined, I felt heat spread from my neck to my cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure everyone saw, even my gardener." She laughed, nodding towards the man who was planting flowers on the edge of the drive way.

"Oh god." I said, covering up my face in my hands.

"Come on you little harlot," Lennie giggled pulling me inside, "this project won't do itself."

"Mom!" I screamed, jerking up in my bed. I was breathing hard, and my hair was stuck to the back of my neck. I'd been having the same nightmare for weeks. My mom was standing at the edge of a lake, and whenever I tried to step closer to her she'd disappear farther and farther into the lake, until she was completely submerged.

I hugged my knees to my chest, and cried. I was sobbing so hard, I didn't realize Brooke had turned the light on and was sitting next to me on the bed. I turned to her, tears clouding my vision. "I miss her," I whimpered. Brooke pulled me into a hug, she stroked my hair as I cried. "I know you do, honey." She whispered.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied. "You just lay down. I'm not going anywhere"


	7. Chapter 7

It was 11:30 am and I cowered behind a rack of bath towels, as Brooke fought an old woman over the last Ralph Lauren snow white comforter with lace embroidery on the edges. There was tugging, and yelling, and I was a little nervous that the woman might need a hip replacement after. "Brooke, just leave it, we'll find another one," I whispered, trying to pull her away.

"Oh, hell no." She replied, "We've been her two hours and this is the only one you've wanted. I'm not going to let some old cow just-"

"Brooke!" I hissed, the older woman didn't hear. _Thank God. _

"We are getting this comforter, Gemma. I'm not going to lose."

"I cannot believe you pushed that woman, and ran." I laughed, as Brooke and I walked into a café we'd agreed on for lunch. Brooke had won in the end, and I have to admit I didn't really doubt her ability.

"Serves her right," she winked, "she was fine in the end."

"Well thank you, because I love the comforter."

"You're welcome," she grinned, "we better hurry up and eat because I have to meet my marketing team out her for Baker Men."

"What happened to Clothes over Bros?" I asked, while sipping my latte.

"That is a very long, and depressing story," she grimaced, "I prefer to just focus on Baker Men now."

"Alright, well how did it come about? Baker Men, I mean."

"Oh, I'm not sure," she sighed, "I was planning to marry Julian and his last name is Baker, then suddenly I just had an idea for a men's wear line and here I am."

"Do you like it?"

She looked down for a moment, before looking back up with a bright smile. "Of course I like it," she laughed, "I love my job."

"I don't doubt that," I smiled, "You're a great designer, I just think you're not as happy with this label as you were the other."

"You're a smart kid, Gem. Sometimes, though, we have to do things we don't like."

I didn't want to push her anymore. Instead we continued to chat about the last two hours of shopping, and what we planned to do to my room. I'd never noticed how much Brooke and I had in common until that day. We were both to sarcastic for our own good, had the same taste in clothes, we even liked the same tv shows. For a long time, I forgot that I'd gone to bed last night hating the woman in front of me. Now, I liked her, I would maybe even say the earliest stages of love. I couldn't deny how a like we were, and the thought was comforting. I'd spent my whole life trying to be like my mom, not knowing that it was impossible. Brooke was who I took after, Brooke was who I got my temper from, and my dark hair, and my ambition. I didn't have to aspire to be like Brooke, because I was her real daughter.

"So I have my first soccer game tomorrow, and I was hoping you could come?" I asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Of course I'll come," she smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Inviting Brooke was a big mistake. I had just finished lacing up my cleats, when I stood up and spotted her. "Oh no," I choked, "no, no, no."

"Hey G," Delia said sprinting over, "You're mom is-." I held a hand up, forcing her to stop. Brooke was dressed head to toe in blue, black and white. She had on a black shorts, with white tights, black shoes. Her shirt – I was silently kicking myself for ever telling her my jersey number—was blue also, with ' Number 18 gets her legs from me' printed on the front in obnoxious white lettering. Did I forget to mention that she had her hair in two low pigtails, tied with blue and white ribbon? Yeah, well, that too. She was walking around the field passing out blue and white cookies, shaped like soccer balls.

Without thinking, I ran over to her, just as she was finding a spot on the bleachers. "B-Brooke," I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey, honey." She grinned, "Here I got you the yellow Gatorade because I know it's your favorite." She thrust the bottle at me, not dropping her smile.

"I don't even know what this stuff is," I said, putting the bottle down, "what's going on?"

She was smiling like a maniac now, digging into her huge Raven's Soccer duffel bag. _Where did she even get that? _"Oh and here's a Cliff bar, in case you need some energy out there on the field." Her smile was really starting to freak me out.

"Brooke, what the hell?" I whispered. Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but the smile still didn't falter. She glanced around us, then lowered her voice so only I could hear.

"Do you know how hard it is to win over the moms in your Soccer Booster Club?" She hissed, "They need to know that I support the team."

I stared at her for a moment, "You're doing all of this to win over a bunch of middle aged soccer moms?" Brooke's brows furrowed for a minute, but then she started to crack up. I couldn't help laughing too, Brooke Davis trying to be a soccer mom was too much to handle. We were both doubled over shrieking with laughter, when my coach whistled for me to start warm ups. Grabbing the Cliff bar, I turned back to her and smiled. "Why?" I chuckled, taking a bite.

"I just wanted you to have a normal mom, I guess," she said looking down, "I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" I asked, my mouth full. "Of you?"

She nodded, and reached out to close my mouth. "Sorry."

"Brooke, you're cooler than all of those women combined." I said, nodding towards all the women staring at us. I started to think Brooke just didn't feel comfortable with them, and their judgmental eyes, and really bad hair. "They're just jealous of you, because your hot, and successful, and their old, and their only career is carpool."

"Gemma, don't talk like that." She scolded, but I could tell she wanted to smile. "Alright, kid, go kick ass out there. I love you." I started to open my mouth, but then another whistle from my coach stopped me.

"Archer, on the field now!" He boomed.

Turning away, I began to jog back to my team, when I stopped. I spun around, and cupped my hands over my mouth making sure everyone could hear. "Hey mom!" I yelled, Brooke whipped her head up, looking a little confused. "I love you too!" I finished, with a smile. Before turning back around, I stuck my tongue out at the bitchy booster club ladies.

After almost an hour of running continuously, I flopped down on the bench, and gulped down the Gatorade Brooke had given me. We were currently tied and 2-2, and with only a limited amount of time left, everyone was starting to lose hope.

"We never beat Hamilton," Delia sighed, sitting down next to me. "They're soccer robots."

"C'mon you just got to stay positive," I said, handing her a water bottle.

"Easy for you to say, superstar." She laughed.

"What?"

"Gemma, we only got two goals and both of them were made by you."

"Well, no, you passed them at the exact right time." I said, blushing.

"Ok," she smiled, "What about that group of admirers over there?" She pointed at the left side of the bleachers. Where Mather and his friends were seated, they must have just gotten out of basketball practice. Mather gave me a wink, and I blushed even more.

"Less talking, more running," Our coach yelled from behind us, "Archer your on."

I sprinted back onto the field, and tried to ignore the whistling from Mather's section of the bleachers. When the game started back up, I completely zoned out and my only focus was the ball. I tore past the Hamilton girls, and kicked the ball right out from under number 13. As I got closer and closer to the goal post, all I could think was how proud Lucas would be. I suddenly wished he were here. I was seven feet from the goal now, and trying to get around a pesky number 5 who kept failing to steal the ball from me. Suddenly Delia appeared to the left of me, and with a swift kick, I sent the ball over to her. Without hesitation, she lifted her leg and struck the ball sending in sailing into the goal. Everyone screamed, and I didn't notice until I had been lifted off the ground that Mather was there, and he was grinning that movie-star grin. I couldn't help myself, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me. Giggling, as his arms slid around my waist.

I heard someone cough, and I turned to see Lucas and Brooke both standing on the side lines. I'd never been more embarrassed in my life. "Oh," I said, pulling away from Mather, "Hi Lucas, I didn't know you were coming."

"Of course I was coming," he said, trying not to glare at Mather, "you were great out there, Gemma."

"Thanks." I smiled, "um, this is Mather."

"I know who he is," Lucas said flatly, "you failed to mention that you were dating my daughter during practice, today, Mister Kent."

"Well, we're not really dating," I said, I glanced up to see that was not the best answer. Lucas was glaring, Brooke looked uncomfortable, and I think Mather was about to pass out.

"She's joking," Mather tried to smile, "of course we're dating."

Everyone seemed to relax, and Brooke let out a small laugh. "She's got your wit," Lucas said, nudging Brooke. The moment seemed to last longer than it should have, and I'd be lying if I said that the look they gave each other was meaningless. Something felt right about the situation. With Brooke and Lucas together, across from me. It felt inexplicably right, like this was how it should feel when I win a soccer game. I should feel excited, and wonderful, and I should feel even better when I look into the crowd of people and see my mom and dad, and, well, my now boyfriend. Then I noticed a flash of blonde hair, and turned to see Peyton walking up to us. Everything came crashing down, and I felt the familiar sick knot in my stomach.

"You were amazing, Gemma!" Peyton smiled, coming in for a hug. I hugged her back, and I caught a glimpse of Brooke over her shoulder, she looked pained.

"Thank you," I choked out, Mather reached over and took my hand.

"Well we better get going," Lucas said looking at Peyton, "Bye gem."

"When are you coming home?" Peyton asked, bluntly. I heard Brooke cough, and I guessed it was to cover up a more than un-appropriate word.

"Not sure," I said, looking down, "maybe I'll come stay for the night next week."

"How about Thursday?" Peyton beamed, "I'm working with some new artists at Tric, and you can come a long."

"Yeah that sounds good," I replied. Peyton and Lucas waved goodbye, then made their way back to the car park. As I watched them go, Mather threw and arm around me. "I gotta get home, I'll call you." I gave him a nod, and he kissed me on the cheek before heading over to the basketball guys.

"Hey kid," Brooke smiled, linking her arm with mine, as we walked back to her car. "You were kick ass, today."

"Well, you know why?" I smiled.

"Why?" She asked, opening the door to her Lexus.

"I get my legs from you," I laughed, sticking my tongue out.

"Don't you forget it!" She grinned turning on the car. For the first time in a long time I felt really happy. Despite the awkward Peyton encounter a few minutes ago, everything was wonderful. My parents, my boyfriend, my friends. I just really hoped that this wasn't the end.


	8. Quick Explanation

Hi everyone, just clearing a few things up, because I know a lot of you are confuse with the plot & characters.

- Gemma is Lucas and Brooke's child, they had her a few years after High School when Lucas and Peyton were broken up. They were to young to keep her, so they let a friend of theirs adopt her, that was Gemma's mother. She hasn't been named yet, but she will, and it's a twist.

- Brooke isn't with Julian, but she does still have Baker Man, that is explained a bit in chapter 7.

-I'm aware that a few of the facts don't really match up with the story line of One Tree Hill, but it's my story and I'm happy with the characters and their situations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just to those who keep complaining about Lucas and Peyton, and Brooke. I am planning on having a little Brucas action going on in the story, but you have to remember that this is Gemma's story, about her life. So it will mainly be centered on Gemma and her friends. If you want me to start writing chapters in the pov of Brooke or Lucas, let me know. **

**Four Months Later:**

Mornings in the Davis house were starting to become a routine, but I'd be lying if I didn't say it was a fun routine. "Gemma!" Brooke called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!" I put the finishing touches on my carefully selected outfit. A long sleeved burgundy colored cotton dress, with brown tights and ankle boots. I cinched the matching brown belt around my waist, and for jewelry I decided on a necklace with the words 'Gemma' in rose gold. A gift from Brooke, for winning my last soccer game a week ago. I'd decided to leave my hair down, and in its usual waves.

I waltzed into the kitchen, and was met by the pleasant smell of blueberry pancakes. Brooke was standing in the kitchen, dressed to the nines. "You have another meeting today?" I asked, sitting down at the table. Brooke set the orange juice down in front of me, and piled three pancakes on my plate. I poured us both a glass, then proceeded to smother the pancakes in syrup.

"Something like that," she smiled, mischievously.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said, about how I'd be happier if I had my old clothing line back." She began, "So today I'm having a meeting about selling Baker Men."

"What?" I sputtered, almost choking on my orange juice.

"Relax," she grinned, "I could retire with the money I've mad off it. Even though I wish it were possible to get Clothes over Bros back, I've decided I need to leave that in the past as well. I want to start fresh, start a new label, with you."

"Me?" I said uneasily, "are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, you're my daughter, and clearly the style gene didn't skip you. I even have a name picked out: G. Davis."

"G. Davis…"

"It has a part of you and a part of me in it, isn't it perfect?" She beamed from across the table. I wanted to nod, to smile or something, but I couldn't. All I could think about was what Clothes over Bros had done to Brooke and Victoria's relationship, and I desperately didn't want that to happen to Brooke and I.

"Aren't you scared though?" I pushed, "You and Victoria didn't get along very well, and it was all because of a label."

"Victoria and I didn't get along because she's a terrible parent, not because of _my _clothing line. Besides, Gem, we're nothing like that, right? You and me, we're besties."

"Ok, I'll do it as long as you don't say that word again." I giggled.

"Shut up and eat your pancakes," She laughed, rolling her eyes.

Something was up with Lennie. The whole day she'd hardly spoken three words to me, and I couldn't understand why. When the final bell rang, and we all filed out into the hallway, I grabbed her elbow before she could disappear. "What's with you?" I asked, adjusting the strap of my Raven's Athletics duffel.

"Nothing, I just have to go." She said quickly, trying to pull away.

"Are you not coming to cheer practice?" I demanded, finally letting her go. She didn't answer, just turned on her heel and made a beeline for the doors. Scrambling after her, I had to fight the urge to yank that auburn colored ponytail of hers. _Why was she being such a bitch? This isn't the Lennie I know… _"Hello? Earth to Leanora Vreeland! You're the captain! And the only reason I joined the stupid thing."

"If you think it's so stupid why don't you just quit!" She snapped, turning around to face me. I stepped back, stunned. Lennie's face softened and she turned to glare at the random people who had stop to watch our argument. "Get a life," she spat, they all hurried away.

"Lennie, what's wrong?" I couldn't take seeing her like this. If anyone in this friendship was considered the bitch, it was me, not Lennie. She was the sweet one, the understanding one, the one you went to when you felt bad about yourself and she was there to remind you how great you are. She was probably the best friend I'd ever had, but maybe five months wasn't long enough to truly get to know somebody.

Lennie bit at her bottom lip, and looked away. "I'm a terrible person, Gemma." She said quietly, and for a moment I thought she was about to cry.

"My god, Lennie…" I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into an empty classroom. She sat down in a desk at the front, and I hoisted myself up onto the teacher's desk so I was facing her. "You are anything but terrible, don't you know that?"

"You don't understand." She said, putting her face in her hands.

"Nothing you say would make me think you're a bad person, Lennie. You're my best friend."

Lennie looked up at me, her blue eyes dull and vacant. She gave me a tiny smile, and looked back down. "I don't deserve you as a friend, Gem. Trust me."

"Ok, now you're freaking me out," I said hopping off the desk, "look you go home and rest. I'll tell the squad you weren't feeling well. Just please come to school your normal self tomorrow, I can't take sad Lennie." She nodded and I left her there in the classroom and made my way to the gym.

Practice was annoying, as always. I don't know why I really joined, part of me did it for Lennie, and the fact that since soccer had ended I didn't have anything to do. I guess the other part of me did it for Brooke, knowing she loved cheerleading and couldn't stop talking about how proud she was that I'd decided to join. Since Lennie was captain, and Brooke was, well, Brooke, I didn't even have to try out.

I was gulping down some water when Delia came up next to me. "Hey I have to run to my car to grab the new music for the routine, can you get the extra mats from the weight room?" I nodded sure, and headed off for the other side of the school where they had the old gym that the boys often use for basketball practice when the cheerleaders and dance team were practicing. I was surprised to find nobody in the gym, I reached the back part of the gym where a small hallway led to an old weight room. When I stepped through the door, I suddenly realized I wasn't alone.

"What do you want from me?" A voice said. _Is that Mather?_ The voice was deep and rich, and I had no doubt that it belonged to my boyfriend.

"I want you to admit that you miss this, that you miss us." Another voice said, and I felt panic rise in my chest. I knew that voice too, and it made me want to vomit. _What the hell are Mather and Piper doing in here? _

"Piper, I told you that night was a mistake. I was drunk, and if Gemma was there it never would have happened."

"That night?" She scoffed, "We slept together, Mather, a few times if I'm not mistaken. What happened to you? To us?"

Mather let out an exasperated sigh, "We were never right for each other, Piper, you know that. It was a mistake, I love Gemma, you don't understand."

"I understand exactly what it means when you love somebody, especially because you used to say it to me, all the time, until that little French girl showed up." I wanted to throw something at her, at him, at both of them. I knew the night they were speaking of, it was a month ago, when I was out of town with Peyton and Lucas, and couldn't go to this big beach party. I'd told Mather to go, I'd pushed him right into her slutty little trap.

Lennie knew. That must have been why she was acting so weird, she'd kept it a secret, but why? She was friends with Piper, but not like she was friends with me. We told each other everything, how could she keep this from me? I couldn't bare another word, I flung open the door and walked in. Mather looked up, his face went pale. Piper just stood there, a smirk on her flawless face. I grabbed the mats off the ground, and headed for the door. "Do. Not. Follow. Me." I said, not bothering to turn around. I knew he was there, and I knew he wanted to go after me, but for his sake I hoped he didn't.

When I got back to the new gym, I through the mats on the floor and stormed out. I didn't stop, I kept walking all the way to Lennie's house. Banging on the door, I let the first tear break the surface, and didn't bother to wipe it as it rolled down my cheek. Lennie opened the door, and her eyes went wide when she saw me. "You know." She whispered, then she began to sob. "I wanted to tell you Gemma," she cried, "I hated lying to you, but Piper, she threatened me."

"With what?" I said coolly, even though on the inside I was breaking.

"I-I," Lennie stopped, and looked as if she might pass out right there in her ridiculously fabulous doorway. "I cheated on Jamie, a year ago at this stupid frat party, Piper said if I told you, she'd tell Jamie. God, Gemma, I should have never listened to her. I should have thought of you first I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me, please."

I stood there, stunned, hurt, and on the verge of a mental breakdown. I'd convinced myself that everything was falling into place, that I didn't need to be afraid of things going wrong anymore. I'd left myself vulnerable, all because I fell in love with a boy I hardly knew. As I watched Lennie cry, and beg, all I wanted to do was turn around and never speak to her again. But if there was one thing I took away from moving to Tree Hill, it's that you can't hold grudges against those you need the most. And I needed Lennie.

"Stop," I said, stepping into the door, and wrapping my arms around her. "I don't blame you," I whispered, as she cried, "I forgive you."

"Wh-what? How can you?" She asked, pulling away, and wiping the tears away from her face.

"Hoes over bros," I said, trying not to let my voice break. I meant it, too. Someday I might be able to forgive Mather, but right now Lennie was all I had room for.


	10. Chapter 10

LUCAS'S POINT OF VIEW:

I paced Brooke's living room, trying to keep my anger under control. "I'll kill him," I said, balling my hands into fists. Brooke was seated on the couch, flipping through parenting books. "Oh, calm down Luke." She said, pushing a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Well why not?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. "Who does this punk think he is? Cheating on _my _daughter! He was lucky Gemma even acknowledged his existence."

Brooke looked up at me, with those sparkling hazel eyes and for a moment I forgot what I was going to say. "I- I just…"

"I know," she said softly, placing her hand on mine. "But Gem doesn't want us to get involved, so that means you can't go kicking him off the basketball team, or just kicking him in general." She smirked.

"I just wish she would have told me." I said, looking away. Something in me cracked, Gemma didn't live with me, so I was always out of the loop when it came to her life. If I had of been here, If I was with Brooke, she would've wanted to tell me. I glanced at Brooke again, and fought the urge to reach over and kiss her cherry colored lips. I loved her. I never stopped loving her, and it took Gemma coming back into our lives to know that I never would. Just then, Gemma and her friend Lennie walked through the door.

"Oh," she said, a little startled. "Hi Lucas, I didn't know you were coming over." She turned to Lennie, "Hey can you give us a sec? I'll meet up with you in my room." Lennie nodded, and headed for the hallway near the stairs. Gemma turned back around, and raised an eyebrow. It was then that I realized I was still holding Brooke's hand. Reluctantly, I pulled away and stood up.

"I'm sorry Gem," I whispered, pulling her into a hug. She stiffened, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. "Thanks," she mumbled into my chest.

I let her go, and she sat down next to Brooke. Brooke threw and arm around her and pulled her close as tears slipped down Gemma's cheeks. How could I let Mather get away with this? My little girl was sitting there, tears running down her perfect face, and he was probably off somewhere without a care in the world.

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to cheat on you?" I said quietly, Gemma didn't hear, but Brooke did. I wanted to take it back. She looked up at me, with those big eyes and I remembered everything. Every kiss, every hug, I remembered the one part I desperately wanted to take back. The night I'd cheated on her with Peyton. The night I ruined everything. Brooke's stare didn't let up, it was cold, and the light I'd seen before was gone. Some guy had turned around and done the exact same thing to our daughter that I had done to her. She was probably feeling the same pain Gemma was, maybe even more.

"I'm okay," Gemma sniffled, "really I am. I just need some time." She wasn't okay, and Brooke and I knew that. But she was putting on a brave face, just like her mother. _Time._ I could help her with that.

"Why don't we go on a vacation?" I asked, walking over to sit next to them. "Christmas break is in two days, let's go somewhere fun, forget about Tree Hill for a while."

Brooke and Gemma looked at me confused. "All of us?" Gemma asked.

"Well it would just be you, Brooke, and me for the first week," I explained, "Peyton has to fly to L.A for work, and she wants Sawyer to go with her."

"I'm in." Brooke grinned, "Where do you want to go, Gem?"

"Can we go anywhere?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Anywhere you want to go, sweetheart."

"Paris," she said, after a while, "I would really like to go home to Paris."

GEMMA'S POINT OF VIEW:

I was going home. The last three days went by so slowly, I could hardly believe we were finally leaving. "I still can't believe you invited me," Lennie said, rolling her suitcase over to mine.

"Like I was going to leave you behind to deal with Piper all by yourself!" I scoffed, giving her a smile. "I would never." Lennie and I followed Brooke and Lucas into the airport, and as we entered the ticket line, I saw Lennie's jaw drop.

"Incoming," she whispered, whirling around. I turned to see what she was starting at before, _oh no…_ The moment Mather moved into my sight, I felt my knees buckle. I hadn't spoken to him for a week, and I avoided him in the hallways like the plague. He didn't look his usual self. His shirt was wrinkled, and his hair was messy, two things I knew drove him crazy. Before he could get a word out, Lucas had already stepped in front of me. I felt Brooke's warm hands on my shoulders, and I desperately wished I didn't have to leave her embrace.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Lucas demanded.

"Sir, I just want to speak to Gemma." Mather pleaded. He took a step forward, but Lucas was quick, he blocked his path. I wanted to let Lucas stay there, I wanted to stay in this safe little bubble my parents were projecting, but I knew it wasn't fair.

"Dad," I said, putting a hand on his arm, "It's ok, we'll only be a minute."

Lucas looked as if he wanted to argue, but Brooke intercepted and grabbed his forearm. "Let's let them talk, Luke. We need to get the tickets." Slowly, Lucas turned and followed Brooke back to the line.

"You've got exactly 60 seconds," I said, when we were alone. I didn't look him in the eyes, because if I did I knew I might lose it.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Gem."

"Alright," I started to turn away but he grabbed my arm.

"Please, Piper was a mistake. I love you Gemma, I love you more than anything. I'll do anything to get you back." His voice cracked, and I had to fight the urge to reach out and hug him. To tell him everything was going to be alright.

"I forgive you, Mather," I said finally getting the courage to look him in the eyes. "I just, I don't know how to get back to who we were. I don't know if I can ever trust you again." His face crumbled, and I looked down. "I'll let you know what I've decided when I get back, okay? I need time away from you, away from this place."

"Okay…" He said, reaching for my hand. I didn't pull away, but it didn't feel the same, his touch. I couldn't stop picturing his hands in Piper's hands. "I love you." He whispered.

"Bye, Mather." I let go of his hand. But as I got my ticket, and prepared to board the plane, something told me his hand wasn't the only thing I had let go of today.


	11. Chapter 11

BROOKE'S POINT OF VIEW:

I've always loved Paris, but today I didn't. It was wet, and cold, and lacking it's usual paris-y sparkle. Not to mention, seeing the way Gemma transformed once we stepped off the plane. She fit here, and it was only because for the last sixteen years this had been her home. The pain of the thought never lessened with time, only heightened. I'd lost sixteen years of her life because I'd been selfish, well, because Lucas and I had been selfish. _Lucas_.

The last few days together were incredible. He'd stayed with Gemma and I while Peyton was away. I'd let myself enjoy the dinner's together, renting movies while eating dessert, the way Lucas started fixing things around the house. For the last three days we were a family. A happy, wonderful, little family. I glanced at Lucas from across the hotel lobby, he was helping Gemma with her bags. They looked so much alike, both tall and lean, with their strong jaws and navy blue eyes. But I had to admit, Gemma had my hair and complexion, and my sarcastic smirk. She was a perfect mix of both Lucas and I, she was just perfect in general.

Lucas looked up from the luggage, and gave me a smile. I felt my heart speed up, and forced myself to look away. I wanted him. No, I needed him. Lucas was the one person who was always a constant in my life, and without him I don't know where I'd be. I loved him for so many reasons, Gemma being the most important. Having them all together made me realize that we could have done it sixteen years ago, we could have kept Gemma, and we would have been the happiest family in the world. We didn't need money or a nice house, we just needed each other. My love for him was never going to go away. So I decided that by the end of this trip I would tell him, whether it ruined him and Peyton was something I would just have to deal with. I couldn't stand another day in Tree Hill with Lucas not knowing how I felt.

"Brooke, you ready to get something to eat?" Gemma asked, appearing next to me. She'd pulled her long, wavy hair into a side braid, and had wrapped a Hermes scarf around her thin neck.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" I smiled, linking my arm in hers as we walked out onto the street. Lucas met us at the door, "Lennie said she's going to get some sleep, she felt a little sick from the plane ride," he informed.

"Oh, poor thing." I said, as we rounded a corner.

"Yeah, maybe I should-," Gemma stopped, Lucas and I looked at her but she was already turning away, running across the street.

"Gemma!" Lucas yelled, running after her. I scrambled to catch up, it sucked when both your child and their father had longer legs than you. Gemma kept running, until she slowed down to leap into the arms of an old man. I was about to yank her off of him, when she spoke.

"Grand-pere!" she laughed, when he let her go she moved on to the older woman standing beside him. "Grand-mere," she smiled, the old woman took her by the shoulders and kissed both her cheeks. _Oh no. _Was all I could think, this couldn't be happening, this can't happen.

"Brooke." The woman spoke, "how nice to see you again."

"Hello, Jaclyn." I said through gritted teeth. Gemma looked at me, her face unreadable.

"You know each other?" She hissed, she turned back to Jaclyn. "You knew?" She demanded, stepping away. "You knew I wasn't your real granddaughter?" Jaclyn rolled her eyes, and grabbed Gemma by the chin. I reached out to slap her hand away, but Lucas stopped me.

"Of course I knew, but did I love you any less?" She said, sternly, tipping up Gemma's chin. "As far as I'm concerned you were and always have been Rachel's child, and my grandchild."

"Mrs. Gatina…" Lucas began, before I cut him off. _Shit. _This was it, everything was over. All of the lies, and secrets that had been set in place to keep Gemma in the dark were falling apart.

"Gatina?" Gemma snorted, "Their last name is Archer, like me."

"No, darling," William, Gemma's grandfather finally spoke, "no it's not. You're mother changed her name when she adopted you, so she could have a fresh start."

"What do you mean a fresh start?" Gemma demanded.

"Why don't you ask Brooke," Jaclyn suggested, coolly, "She's known Rachel since high school."

"What?" Gemma's face went pale, "Rachel Gatina… The Rachel from Lucas's book?" She looked to me, her eyes starting to water. "All this time, I've been living in the same town she did and you didn't even bother to tell me? How could you?"

"Gemma, sweetheart, before your mother adopted you from us she was going through some problems… she was in to drugs when she modeled for my clothing line, and she got into a lot of trouble. We thought it would be best if she started over, with a new name."

"So you gave your child away to a druggie?" Gemma spat, pushing past us.

"She changed, Gemma!" I ran after her, surprisingly managing to keep up. "She cleaned up, and went back to school, and when I got pregnant with you she offered to help."

"Help how?" Gemma spun around, "By taking me half way around the world and telling me I was her daughter? Making me believe all these lies? Who the hell am I, Brooke? These last few months have been so twisted, I'm not even sure if I've met a single honest person since I moved to Tree Hill!" She was yelling, and crying, and I desperately wanted to reach out to her but I knew she'd just pull away.

"I'm sorry." I croaked.

"You might be sorry, Brooke," she said, hailing a cab, "but that doesn't make up for the fact my whole life has been a lie." She stepped into the cab, and spoke some French that I didn't quite catch. Before pulling away she rolled down the window, "I won't be back for a while, don't call me, I'll come home." With that she sped off.

Lucas and I knew better than to follow her. Somehow we ended up in a tiny café, seated across form Jaclyn and William Gatina. It was as uncomfortable as it sounds. "Don't worry," William said, casually, "Our Gemma knows this city like the back of her hand." He made an extra emphasis on the word _our_. I wanted to smack him. Gemma wasn't his, or Jaclyn's. She was mine, and she was Lucas's. But most of all, she was Rachel's, and even I couldn't deny that.

"We've been meaning to contact you for some time," Jaclyn said, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm sure you know how much we love Gemma, and that considering the circumstances, the best place for her is here, with us."

"Like hell." Lucas said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Gemma is our daughter."

"Yes, of course," William laughed, "by blood she is definitely your daughter, but legally? No, legally she is Rachel's child, therefore she belongs to us."

"Rachel's will, it's rock solid, It specifically states that if anything happens to Rachel Gemma goes into Lucas's custody." I spoke up, daring them to disagree.

"Yes that old thing was quite hard to figure out at first." Jaclyn replied, "but, darling, we have the best lawyers in Europe."

"So what you're just going to swoop in her and take her from us? Again?" Lucas asked, his voice raising a bit.  
>"Don't be stupid," William said, sternly. "No one took Gemma from you in the first place." That stung, and I bit my lip to keep from saying something I know I'd regret. William continued, "We are going to let Gemma decide for herself. But listen to me, If Gemma wants to come home, and you just so happen to stand in the way – we will fight you, and trust me when I say we'll take you for everything you have."<p>

Lucas and I left shortly after that, we were walking down the street in silence. Lucas took my hand and rubbed the top with his thumb, I looked into his eyes and was overcome with the feeling of want again. Which made me feel sick, because right now my daughter was off god knows where and I was fawning over Lucas. "It's going to be ok." Lucas reassured me, kissing the top of my head.

"You know how they said they'd take us for everything we have?" I asked, as we sat down on a park bench. He nodded, never dropping my hand. "I don't have anything if I don't have Gemma." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"You have me," he said, leaning in close, "you'll always have me." That was it, I was done wanting. I had to have him. I pulled Lucas to me, and was relieved when his lips met mine with the same eagerness. He kissed me passionately, just like the way he used to. I let my hands run through his blonde hair, as he started to kiss my neck.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." I gasped, pulling away so that we were facing each other again. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too, pretty girl," he smiled, kissing the top of my nose, "I always have." He threw his arm around me, and I leaned into him.

"What are we going to do, Luke?"

"We're going to wait," he whispered into my hair, "she'll come home with us, Brooke, I know she will."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because there is only one Tree Hill, and it's her home."


	12. Chapter 12

GEMMA'S POINT OF VIEW:

"I can't believe that Rachel Gatina was your adoptive mom." Lennie said, while fingering the pictures taped onto my old dresser. Last night I'd picked up Lennie at the hotel, and drove over to the old apartment my mom and I shared, that had thankfully been left untouched courtesy of my grandparents. "No wonder you're so…"

"So what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So confident," she winked, "I heard Rachel was a real spitfire." I laughed and flung myself back down on the bed. I loved this bed. It was vintage, with a canopy, and silk sheets. Rolling over, I studied Lennie as she flipped through my pictures. Despite the jet lag, the fact we hadn't eaten anything since we landed, and how distraught she was over the Piper situation, she looked pretty. Her red hair was its usual soft and shiny self, and her cheeks were pink from the French winter air, but her green eyes still looked sad. "We should talk, Len." I said, sitting up.

She turned to me, her face solemn. "I guess you're right." She jumped on the bed next to me, and rubbed her eyes.

"You are going to have to tell him," I said slowly, hoping she didn't burst into tears. "Jamie deserves to know, and besides, we can't have Piper holding this over you every time she wants something."

"I know," she sighed, leaning back onto the pillows. "I'm just worried, Gemma. If he ends it, I don't know what I'll do. Jamie and I have been together since middle school, I don't know who I am without him."

"Lennie," I replied, "You're not defined by who you date."

"I know but what if I lose sight of myself with him gone?" She asked, starting to tear up.

"I can't guarantee that things will work out, but if they don't, maybe it's for the better. Maybe this is your opportunity to find yourself, the person you are without Jamie." I pulled her into a hug. That line wasn't just for her, it was for me too. I'd spent my whole life thinking that Paris was who I was, where I belonged, but I just didn't know that somewhere out there I'd always had another home. Maybe it was time for me to let go of France, and try to find the person I was without it.

"You're right," Lennie sniffed, "but hey, do you think we can go get some food? I'm starving."

"Totally," I laughed, hopping off the bed. "Food, then back to the hotel, it's time to face the music.

I'd left Lennie back at our hotel room, and was now heading to Brooke's. Not really sure what I was going to say, I hoped Brooke wouldn't be too in the mood to talk. Sliding my room card through the door, I took a deep breath and pushed it open.

"What the-," I screeched, when I noticed the tangled limbs on Brooke's bed. Lucas sat up groggily, followed by Brooke.

"Gemma…?" Brooke said, warily. Then her eyes snapped open, and she blushed. "Gemma!" She slapped Lucas on the arm to wake him up.

"What? Gemma? Where?" Lucas rubbed his eyes, and glanced around the room till he saw me. "Oh."

"I trust you two find your way back to the hotel ok?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I scowled at them, but inside I was really laughing. _Did they think I didn't know?_ They'd hardly been able to keep their eyes off each other all week. Brooke jumped to the other side of the bed, "We just fell asleep," she reassured me, "It was a long walk."

"Right." I smirked, taking a step closer to the door. "Look why don't you two get dressed, and we'll discuss this over coffee." I laughed at how in control I sounded, since clearly both my parents decided to play the teenagers for the night.

Twenty minutes later we were seated at a table in the hotel café. Lucas and Brooke avoided eye contact for most of the time, focusing on their coffees and other people in the room. I pushed a strand of chocolate brown hair behind my ear, and gave them a bright smile. They were confused, and worried, and I was finding it hilarious that for once I was the one keeping a secret from them.

"So my grandparents called me last night." I said, taking a sip of my latte. Their faces paled, and I could see Brooke was about to cry. I wanted to let her know it was ok, that I was coming home, but something stopped me. I wanted them to feel what I had felt for the last four months, the feeling of being kept in the dark. "It wouldn't be wise to fight for me." I finished, setting my cup down.

Lucas's eyes went big, and his ears reddened in anger. "Do you think we wouldn't? Gemma, we'd lose everything to keep you. Your home is with me and with Brooke."

"I know." I replied, my heart lurching in my chest.

Brooke looked up, "You're coming back with us?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course," I said pushing myself up from my chair and walking over to hug her. "God, I'd think you would know by now that I love you guys, I wouldn't want live apart from you." Brooke clung to me, sobbing.

"We were so worried." She said, "Why didn't you just tell us in the first place."

"What would be the fun in that?" I grinned, Brooke slapped me on the arm, but she smiled. We finished eating, then walked back up to our rooms.

"You do realize that whatever happened last night needs to be fixed, right?" I said, eyeing them. Brooke and Lucas stepped apart awkwardly. "I love you both," I pushed, "and I would love for you to be together, but there's more people involved than just me." I hated being the bearer of bad news, but didn't they realize that Peyton and Sawyer would be here in a week? This was the absolute worst time to rekindle old feelings. "I won't tell anyone, but I hope that one of you will tell Peyton, and sort everything out."

Lucas threw and arm over me, "don't worry about it, Gem. I promise that I'll take care of it."


	13. Chapter 13

GEMMA:

Sometimes I wonder makes a family. Is it love? Is it blood? I loved Rachel, unconditionally, but at the time I thought she was my _only _mom. I never questioned why her hair wasn't the same color as mine, or why no one ever complimented me with such simple words like 'you have your mothers smile'. I think I'm Brooke's daughter to a certain degree, we share the same features, and our personalities are somewhat similar. However, there are things about me that contain no trace of Brooke. For instance, the reason I'm so cautious with boys.

I remember falling asleep on the couch late one night, and waking up to Rachel walking in the door crying. Startled, I ran to her, begging her to tell me what was wrong. She sat me back on the couch and told me to listen to her, and to not forget these words. "Boys can bring you the most pain without ever having to lay a hand on you." She breathed, stroking my hair. "So I want you to be careful, Gemma."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was 7 at the time, and boys were as far away from my mind as college, and job interviews were.

"Love can make you reckless." She laughed, "Especially when you're young." It wasn't until today that I know what she meant. Rachel never would have told me, but I read the book. I know about her attempts to steal Nathan from Haley, turn Lucas's attention away from Brooke and back to her. I read the part about Cooper, about the limo. "So Gemma," she continued, "always look before you fall, ok? Make sure you know him, make sure he knows you. Can you do that for me, sweet girl?"

I nodded an ok, but only because I hoped it would make her stop crying. I came away from that conversation wiser, though. I always kept myself at arm's length, and never gave to much of myself to someone else. I'm thankful for that night now. Mostly for selfish reasons, that have nothing to do with learning how to deal with boys. I was thankful for that night because Rachel saw something of herself in me, enough to reach out and warn me not to follow in her footsteps. These are the things in me that aren't Brooke or Lucas, the things I didn't get just from the gene pool. My mannerisms, my history, my almost-recklessness, they were Rachel, and I was happy about that.

I just wish that I would have remembered that night with my mom when I met Mather.

Light seeped in the window of my hotel room, I rolled over and noticed bags sitting near the door. Bags that looked eerily similar to the ones I'd seen depart from the airport on a flight to LA not too long ago. _That's weird, _I thought, _Lennie left yesterday. _

"Peyton!" I gasped, throwing the covers off me and pushing myself off the bed. Peyton appeared in the doorway of my bathroom, her curls pulled into a messy bun, and a bright smile on her face. "Shh." She whispered, putting a single finger to her lips, she nodded at the sleeping figure on Lennie's former bed. Sawyer was curled up, clutching a teddy bear. Before I'd turned back to the bathroom, Peyton had enveloped me in a hug. I hugged her back, pushing down the sick knot in my stomach. She smelt familiar, like vanilla, and those hazelnut coffees she always drinks.

"You're early," I breathed, pulling away.

"We wanted to surprise you guys," she smiled, "I tried Lucas's room, but for some reason the card didn't work."

"Oh thank god," I said, without thinking.

"What?"

"Oh, um, his room is just a complete mess, you know," I stuttered, "_men."_

"Oh, okay." She said, reaching for her purse. "I'm just gonna go by Brooke's room, see what she's up to."

"No!" I almost yelled, "She's um, she's out…" I was about to lose it. If Peyton steps foot into Brooke's room and sees what I saw the other day, all hell would break lose.

"Ok, jeez, Gem, are you ok?" She asked, putting a hand on my forehead, "You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I forced a smile. "You know what, you must be exhausted, I'll go grab us some coffee, be right back." I ran for the door, and sprinted down the hall to Brooke's room. My heart was racing, and it wasn't until I reached Brooke's door, I realized I was still in my skimpy La Perla pajamas. I banged on the door, praying that they were awake. Seconds later, Brooke opened the door, fully dressed, and no Lucas in sight ( thank god).

"What the?" She snorted, pulling me inside. "What exactly do you think you're doing walking around like that?" She pulled a pea coat out from her suitcase, and forced it around my shoulders. Cinching the waist, as I tried to catch my breath. "Gemma, what's wrong with you?"

"Suitcases," I sputtered, "her suitcases." I looked up at Brooke, whose brow was furrowed in concern. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to admit that this family vacation was over, and that, possibly, Lucas might be leaving France with Peyton and not Brooke. "She's here," I croaked, trying not to cry. "Peyton, she and Sawyer just got in."

Brooke paled, she looked away. She didn't have to tell me, I knew she felt guilty. Playing house with your best friend's husband while she's away on business is a hard pill to swallow. I reached for her hand. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'll let Lucas talk to her first. I'm not sure she'll want to speak to me after that, though." Brooke sat down on her bed, and patted for me to take a seat next to her. When I did, she started to cry. Oddly enough, I felt guilty. For her, for Lucas, for myself. I shouldn't have let it go on. But what could I do? Brooke was an adult, so was Lucas. The most backwards part was that I wanted it to happen, I wanted my parents back together. That is, until Peyton showed up today.

"Tell me the truth, Gemma," she sniffled, "do you want them together? Do you want to be in their family?"

"Brooke!" I said, indignantly. "You're my family, I go where you go. Can't you see that? My grandparents asked me to come home and I said no, I said no because my home is with you in Tree Hill, at _our _house. The one I share with you, not Lucas or Peyton." I took another breath, and tried to clear my thoughts. "Peyton's not my mother, Brooke, you are."

"God, I love you so much," She sobbed pulling me into a hug. "So you don't care who Lucas ends up with, as long as we're together?

"Well obviously I wish it were you," I said, patting her arm, "but no of course those two staying together wouldn't affect my life with you." Brooke smiled, and wiped some tears off her cheek. "You know," I whispered, "I think all this family does is cry."

Brooke let out a giggle and slapped me on the arm, "having a teenager makes me emotional."

"You sure it's not just menopause?" I grinned, dodging another slap.

"You take that back!" She laughed, throwing a pillow at me. "I don't even have any wrinkles yet."

"Not _yet._" Another pillow flew at my face, and before I knew what was going on, we were in an all out war. The room was a mess, pillows, blankets, and those little complimentary hotel robes were thrown about everywhere. I was about to go in for the kill with my last throw pillow when Brooke's phone rang.

"It's Luke," she said, pushing herself up from the hiding position behind her bed. She pushed her chocolate colored hair out of her face and sighed. I walked into the bathroom while she answered it, figuring it was a conversation not meant for me. When I figured enough time had passed I peeked through the door. Brooke was sitting on the bed, her face blank. She was twisting her charm bracelet around her wrist repeatedly, and staring off into space. "Is everything okay?" I asked, entering the room again.

She looked up, and her hazel eyes lit up with something I couldn't recognize. "Lucas is leaving Peyton." Brooke looked down now, and bit at her lip.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, well, I mean no, but yes."

"Brooke?"

"I told him this doesn't mean we're together, he needs time to figure things out with Peyton, and how they're going to handle Sawyer."

"So what does it mean?" I pushed, feeling panic rise in my chest at the thought of Peyton.

"It means when I'm ready, I'm going to give him a call." She finally said, looking back up at me. I pursed my lips, I knew what I wanted to say. _But why can't you two be together now?_ However, I also knew what Brooke needed to hear. "I think you made the right choice," I forced a smile, "Now there's going to be two single girls in the Davis household again."

"Let the fun begin." She grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Gemma was going to either kill me or kiss me, and I was desperately hoping that Brooke wouldn't walk in. I'd scattered red roses all over her floor and bed, and even bought her favorite chocolates. She should be arriving home from Lennie's house any second now, like she always does on Monday nights. I took a seat on the bed and tried to calm down. I had a feeling that tonight might actually be my last chance to get Gemma back.

She hadn't contacted me once over Christmas, and I didn't push it. She wanted space, and considering the circumstances, it was probably best I complied. Fishing out the extra key Gemma had given me two months ago from my pocket, for nights like these. When Brooke would be working late, and Gemma felt lonely. When I think back to the nights we spent snuggled up on her bed, watching old movies and talking about the future; I can't help but hate myself for messing everything up.

The door handle turned, and in walked Gemma. I couldn't help but smile. All 5'9 of her was dressed in a plain white tee, with denim jeans. Her long hair was pulled up half way, and the waves were spilling over her shoulders. Sometimes I forgot just how stunning she was. She wasn't your 'classic' beauty, or at least, the classic beauty you find in the south. Her hair wasn't bleach blonde, or teased higher than the flag pole at school, she didn't cake her face with makeup. No, Gemma was natural, and clean kind of beautiful. Sort of like freshly washed linen sheets. Her hair was naturally long, and dark, no extensions or dyes. Her lips were perfect, and hardly ever covered in anything more than that strawberry flavored lip balm she always wore. Same goes for her eyelashes. She was tan from the hours she'd spent on the soccer field, not from lying in tanning bed. However, my favorite thing about her was her eyes. The navy blue color, the shape, and the way they'd light up when she'd laugh. The fact that they held so much sadness, but would never dim, because that's who Gemma was. She wouldn't let you know she's sad, she wanted everyone happy all the time.

"Hi," I breathed, not taking my eyes off her.

"Does my mom know you're here?" She asked, putting down her purse, and shutting the door. I shook my head and smiled, "I snuck in about half an hour ago."

She didn't smile back. Running a hand through her chocolate brown hair, she pursed her lips and looked away. I wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. I wanted to reach out and hug her, and apologize over, and over again. "Talk to me, Gem. Please."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want me to say?" She almost yelled, "Hi, Mather, thanks for sneaking into my room and laying roses all over my bed. All is forgiven?" She threw her hands up, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Making sure to keep a considerable amount of distance between us.

"You said you would tell me your decision when you got back, it's been a week." I pressed, turning towards her. "I miss you."

"I can't give you an answer right now. God, Mather, it's almost eleven."

"So I'll stay the night, you can tell me in the morning." I reached out to touch her neck, but she jerked away.

"No!" Her eyes began to water, "you can't do that anymore, you can't just touch me, or tell me things, and pretend it's all going to be ok."

"It _is_ going to be ok, Gemma. As long as we work through this."

"Nothing about us is ok!" Gemma yelled, "you slept with someone else! Did I hold off for too long? Is that why you slept with her?"

"Gemma none of that was your fault!"

"Well it had to be!" She cried, "Because no matter how bad things got between us Mather, I'd never cheat on you, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you." She wrung out her hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I hate you." She sniffled. "I hate you because I love you so damn much, that I can't hate you. I can't stop missing you, needing you. Every time I see you my heart stops and I just want to scream, because you're not supposed to feel that way about the people that hurt you most. Because chances are, they might just turn around and hurt you again."

I gaped at her. "I know there's nothing I can say or do that can assure you I'll never cheat again, but if you just try to trust me again, give me one more chance. I swear to you Gemma, I'll love you my whole life. You and only you."

"How can you know that?" She said quietly, "We're only 17."

"I've had my fair share of girlfriends," I gulped when I noticed her give me a hard look. "But, nothing has ever felt like this before, and I'm positive nothing else will. I love you, that's all I can say." I pushed myself up off the bed, and grabbed my car keys. Just then, Gemma caught my hand.

"Stay." She whispered. "Stay the night."

"Are you sure?"

"No," she said, looking down. "I'm not sure what this means for us, but all I know is I need you beside me tonight."


End file.
